The present invention relates to a sterilization device intended to sterilize objects, comprising feed and discharge means for objects, a rotatable treatment unit, which in the region of its circumference comprises treatment cavities, each treatment cavity comprising an opening for feeding and discharging the objects, which opening can be closed and opened with the aid of closure means, and it being possible to connect the treatment cavities to a feed for process media.
A sterilization device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,649. This American patent discloses a device for filling and sealing containers under sterile conditions. In particular, a description is given of a treatment unit which is used for sterilizing and feeding covers to the filled sterile containers. The treatment cavities in this treatment unit are sealed by a fixed drum-like external enclosure which bears in a sliding manner against the treatment unit. This external enclosure has openings which serve for the feed and discharge of covers and for feeding sterilization medium, warm dry air, etc. to the treatment cavities.
Owing to the sliding contact of the closure means of this treatment unit, it has been found in practice that the sealing of the treatment cavities is insufficient. Sterilization medium could thus escape, media could be exchanged between treatment cavities, etc., which is of course undesirable.
To date, there is still no satisfactory solution available for sealing treatment cavities in a rotatable treatment unit in a simple yet certain manner.